


Whoops! Wrong guy

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey makes a mistake ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops! Wrong guy

Casey had always hated it when Delilah did send him to the football training for some photos for the school's magazine. He and the jocks were not the best friends; usually, he tried not to cross their way. This had changed some weeks ago.

Zeke was one of the players, the best-looking one, the smartest one, the hottest one. And ... he was his boyfriend, secretly, of course, a coming out at a Highschool was an absolute no-go. But this didn't matter. Zeke was what Casey always had wanted.

After the training, when everyone else were in the locker room, they always met under the bleachers. Casey loved these moments. Zeke's body was still heated from the game, his damp hair stuck in his neck, he smelled of dirt and sweat. His kisses were rough and demanding, and Casey was all too willing to give in.

Today Zeke was already waiting for him, hidden in the dark, but Casey could see his compact figure, he was still wearing the tricot, the helmet in his hands. Casey giggled slightly when he put his arms around him from behind, then he tiptoed and pressed his lips on Zeke's.

Before he realized that something was wrong, he heard a suppressed laughter coming from behind. Shocked he jumped back. Stared at Zeke who was just coming down the stairs. He didn't dare to turn back to the guy he had just kissed.

"Casey? What the heck ..."

Stan! The quarterback of the team. He was none of the bullies, but, good God, what had he done? He wished the earth would crack open and swallow him up.

"Ähm ... I ... I'm sorry," he stammered and felt the urge to cry. He knew, he had everything fucked up. Zeke would never talk to him again.  
"I didn't mean ..."

The quarterback still looked thunderstruck when Zeke finally reached them. Smiling he pulled Casey into his arms.

"Hey," he said.  
"It's okay. Stan is a good guy. He knows to keep a secret."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a comment_fic = Prompt: any Fandom / any Character / "Whoops. Wrong person."
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
